This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall goal of this project is to apply modern optical and molecular/cellular probes to study SM effects on cell structure and function by using 2-chloroethyl ethyl sulfide, a mono-functional sulfur mustard (CEES). This research effort is intended to enhance our understanding of the primary cellular effects of SM exposure. To this end, this fundamental knowledge of the cellular and molecular events underlying SM exposure will serve as a keystone to future biosensor/probe development and will facilitate the development of more effective treatment strategies. The specific objectives of this project are: (1) to examine the effects of CEES (half-mustard) at the molecular and cellular level, specifically, on the cytoskeleton in relationship to the cell cycle, (2) to determine a potential role for Src in the disorganization of the cytoskeleton and adhesion following exposure to CEES, (3) to study the effects of CEES at the tissue level as related to wound healing.